mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy Laveau
Roxy Laveau is a character in the Mafia III DLC Faster, Baby!. History Background Roxy Laveau is the daughter of Charles Laveau. She grew up with her mother in Atlanta, Georgia and has recently traveled to New Bordeaux to join her father's movement to fight for civil rights and equality for all people of color living there. Over the last year, the movement has been focused on Sinclair Parish and taking down its racist Sheriff, Walter "Slim" Beaumont. Beaumont's civil rights violations are widely known, and the Parish which he rules is split between those who want change and those who want to keep the status quo of its segregated past. Partnering Up Being a strong and proud black woman, Roxy wants to take care of the Sheriff on her own, but she agrees to follow her father's advice and partner up with outsider Lincoln Clay. Having heard of Lincoln's exploits with the Dixie Mafia, she warns him that the situation in Sinclair is far different from what Lincoln's faced in New Bordeaux, a lesson he quickly learns as the two enter the Parish and are immediately chased by Sheriff's Deputies for the crime of simply being black. After that, Roxy introduces Lincoln to her most trusted ally, Mitch "M.J." Decosta. M.J. and Lincoln hit it off right away as the three lay out a plan to get their evidence back and deal with the Sheriff. When nightfall comes, Lincoln and Roxy drive into town. With Roxy providing surveillance and intel, Lincoln infiltrates the Sinclair Sheriff's Office to grab The Folder from Slim's desk. Things Heat Up With the evidence in hand, Roxy quickly realizes that the Sheriff has already begun dismantling the year of work the movement had put into it. Several of the witnesses have gone missing and the Sheriff has shut down the Parish, making sure nobody gets out. The three quickly assemble a plan: Roxy and Lincoln will use her trusted Nightcrawler to raise hell in town, distracting the Sheriff's Department long enough for M.J. to get the remaining witnesses to safety. Once everyone is safe, the last thing left is to get everything to her father's compound. Roxy sends Lincoln to collect the folder as she leaves with M.J. and the witnesses. It isn't long before things turn bad, as Slim catches Lincoln by surprise when he's leaving. Subdued and shackled, Lincoln is turned over to some Southern Union boys to have their fun with him. Bringing Down Slim Knowing something is wrong, Roxy makes her way back to the farm and assists Lincoln with sniper fire. The two manage to deal with the Deputies and Union boys but Slim slips away in his truck. Roxy and Lincoln give chase as Slim makes his way through the Parish. After a lengthy pursuit, Roxy finally gets a shot at Slim, causing him to crash. Bruised and bloody, Slim crawls from the wreckage, expecting to meet his end, but Lincoln and Roxy won't let him off that easy. They tell him he'll have to answer for his crimes, and Roxy then reminds Slim that being a white, racist cop will make him really popular on the cellblock. They load slim into Roxy's truck and take him back to the compound. Saying Goodbye Once everything settles down, Lincoln comes to say goodbye and finds Roxy feeling a little uneasy. She wonders if any of what they went through is really going to matter. They took out Slim, but all she sees is pain and ugliness in the world. Lincoln offers her some advice someone once gave him, "If all you look for in the world is evil, it's all you're ever going to see." He then tells her that she's one of the brightest lights he's ever known, and not to let the world take that away from her. The two share a dance and spend a romantic evening together. The following morning, she leaves a letter on the nightstand for Lincoln as she leaves New Bordeaux behind. Family *Charles Laveau (father) *"T" (mother) Appearances *Another Brother Falls *Ten Double-Zero *Kickin' Up Dust *Ain't Nowhere Safer Trivia *According to her wanted poster, Roxy is 5ft. 2in. and weighs 100 lbs. Gallery Roxy Laveau 2.jpg|Roxy Laveau promotional image Roxy Laveau 3.jpg|Roxy taking aim at Slim Note-Bayou Fantom 2.jpg|Note from Roxy's mother to her father Note-Sinclair Parish 10.jpg|Roxy's wanted poster Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Laveau's Movement